1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking bottle, more particularly to a drinking bottle provided with a flexible liquid-sucking member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional drinking bottle includes a bottle body 1' that defines a liquid-accommodating space therein and that has an externally threaded open upper end for access into the liquid-accommodating space, and an annular cap 1 that has an internally threaded lower portion for engaging threadably the upper end of the bottle body 1'.
The bottle body 1' and the cap 1 are made of a rigid material. The cap 1 includes an upwardly extending suction tube 101 which has an uppermost end portion formed with a liquid outlet 102, a vent hole 103, and a pair of inner tube portions 104,105 which extend downwardly from a bottom surface thereof and which are respectively aligned with and in communication with the liquid outlet 102 and the vent hole 103. A rubber seal ring 3 is clamped between the upper open end of the bottle body 1', and the bottom surface of the cap 1 so as to form an annular liquid-tight seal therebetween.
A valve member 2 includes two tube engaging portions 205 which are sleeved respectively on the inner tube portions 104,105 of the cap 1 and which are provided with a liquid-control valve 203 and a valve vent 204 at lower end portions thereof such that the liquid-control valve 203 and the valve vent 204 remain closed at a normal condition, i.e., when no suction force is applied on the liquid outlet 102 of the suction tube 101. When a suction force is applied to the liquid outlet 102 of the suction tube 101, the liquid-control valve 203 is opened such that the liquid flows out of the suction tube 101, and air flows into the bottle body 1' via the vent hole 103 and the vent valve 204.
Some of the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional drinking bottle are as follows:
(i) Aligning the tube engaging portions 205 of the valve member 2 with the inner tube portions 104,105 of the cap 2 during assembly is somewhat difficult and time-consuming.
(ii) In case the cap 1 collides against the lips or gums of a user by accident, injuries can result since the cap 1 is made of a rigid material.
(iii) Some liquid can be trapped in the tube engaging portions 205 of the sleeve member 2, thereby preventing thorough cleaning of the conventional drinking bottle.